The kinetics and thermodynamics of sickle cell hemoglobin gelation are being investigated using a variety of physical techniques, including calorimetry, optical birefringence, light scattering, nmr and sedimentation methods. The major objective of this work is to develop therapeutically-useful ways of inhibiting sickling in patients.